Los Príncipes No Existen
by Arrudnim
Summary: Elizabeth Wood siempre creyó en los cuentos de hadas. Y que Louis Weasley era su principe. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, se dio cuenta de que ella no era una princesa y Louis no era su príncipe. Se dio cuenta de que los cuentos de hadas no existen, y por lo tanto, los príncipes tampoco.


1. Los Príncipes No Existen

Elizabeth Wood siempre creyó en los cuentos de hadas. Todas las noches antes de dormir, su madre le contaba historias de hermosas princesas, apuestos caballeros y finales felices con los que toda niña soñaba. Y ella no era la excepción.

Siempre se vio a sí misma como una princesa. Al ser la más pequeña de la casa y única hija mujer, siempre fue la consentida, la niña de papá. Incluso, aunque se peleara con su hermano, Edward, este la adoraba y la protegía. Y eso a Elizabeth Wood siempre le gustó. Sus actitudes eran las de una autentica princesa, sus modales eran muy refinados y daban ternura a su corta edad. Era una princesa digna de mención.

Con las historias que le contaban, también comprendió que una princesa como ella necesitaba de un príncipe azul, el cual la salvaría de la bruja malvada y con el que tendría un final espectacular. A pesar de sus arduas búsquedas, Elizabeth nunca encontraba a un chico que llegara a su concepto de príncipe. Así que después de un tiempo, dejo de buscar con tanto empeño a su príncipe. Y justo después de haber renunciado a eso, apareció frente a ella, un niño que se adecuaba totalmente a su estereotipo de príncipe: Louis Weasley.

Louis Weasley era tan solo un año mayor que ella. Su cabello era rubio, sus ojos eran de un hermoso azul turquesa, y su piel era clara y libre de pecas. Era todo lo que Elizabeth siempre había soñado. Además, Louis se comportaba como todo un caballero, ya que al tener dos hermanas mayores y un montón de primas, sus padres se habían encargado de enseñarle como un hombre se debía de comportar con una mujer. Desde el primer momento en que lo vio, Elizabeth supo que era especial, sobre todo porque Louis se encontraba con James Potter y Fred Weasley, haciendo un enorme contraste a ojos de la niña de siete años.

Elizabeth lo quería para él, y como buena hija de su madre, cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza, era poco probable que se lo sacara. Así que su próxima gran meta consistía en convertir a Louis Weasley en su príncipe. Sin embargo, Louis parecía huir de ella, en parte gracias a que Elizabeth lo "perseguía" y se le pegaba cada vez que se reunían los Wood con los Weasley. Además, con el paso del tiempo, los primos hombres de Louis no paraban de molestarlo con eso, cosa que un niño no puede soportar.

Así que, cada vez el príncipe de Elizabeth estaba más lejos.

Los años pasaron así: Elizabeth perseguía a Louis y Louis intentaba huir de ella del modo más cortes que podía encontrar. No fue hasta que Louis ingresó a Hogwarts que Elizabeth dejó de perseguirlo, y eso por qué el niño se fue al castillo. La pequeña de los Wood entraría hasta el siguiente año, cosa que ella no podía soportar. Ansiaba el día en el que ella también fuera a Hogwarts, para reunirse con su príncipe.

Por eso, cuando llegó su carta para Hogwarts, y posteriormente el primero de septiembre en el que por fin partiría a Hogwarts, Elizabeth no cabía de emoción.

Pero no todo sería color de rosa. Su príncipe no era el mismo, ya que un año con sus primos Fred y James, y siendo uno de los más deseados de su curso habían hecho que su cabeza se fuera a las nubes. En Hogwarts Louis era un Merodeador junto a sus primos y Frank Longbottom, por lo que los cuatro Gryffindors gozaban de una popularidad que iba creciendo. No era de sorprender que Elizabeth se decepcionara un poco ante el nuevo Louis Weasley. Sin embargo, su enamoramiento de la niñez continuaba igual de fuerte.

En su primer año de Hogwarts, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en Louis, estaba más concentrada aprendiendo un montón de interesantes cosas nuevas como para preocuparse por Louis. Sin embargo, lograba ver la atención que todas las chicas le daban a su príncipe, en parte a sus genes _Veela_, heredados de su madre.

Pero en su inocente mente, Elizabeth seguía soñando con un final feliz a un lado de Louis Weasley. Tuvieron que pasar tres años para que se diera cuenta de la cruda realidad.

Ella cursaba cuarto año. Louis Weasley y sus amigos, quinto. Con el paso del tiempo, Louis se había hecho un joven muy apuesto que le quitaba el aliento a cualquier chica que miraba. Además, su caballerosidad y galantería lo volvía un joven irresistible. Sin embargo, nadie decía que James Potter y Fred Weasley fueran una buena influencia. A Louis se le había pegado lo mujeriego de sus primos, aunque lo supiera disimular mejor.

A lo largo de esos tres años, Elizabeth se había dado cuenta de como era, y aun así seguía enamorada de él. Sin embargo, se había percatado de que Louis no era el único en su vida. A Elizabeth no le faltaban admiradores. Con su cabello castaño caramelo y lacio, sus ojos de un bonito marrón, su piel clara y a veces sonrosada, y un buen cuerpo gracias al Quidditch, Elizabeth tenía una larga fila de chicos que luchaban por ocupar su corazón. Y eso la había llevado a replantearse su vida de cuentos de hadas: Louis Weasley no la veía y de hecho dudaba que lo fuera a hacer, mientras que había otros chicos que darían todo por estar con ella. Aun así Elizabeth tenía que estar completamente segura de que ya no había posibilidades con Louis.

Ese momento en el que supo que Louis no era para ella, llegó muy pronto, tanto, que ella no estaba preparada para el golpe bajo al que la iban a someter.

Ese día Louis Weasley demostró que poco le importaban sus sentimientos. Porque ese día Elizabeth Wood encontró a Louis Weasley en una comprometedora situación con Amelia Williams… su mejor amiga. Para nadie era un secreto que Elizabeth estaba loquita por Louis, y mucho menos para Amelia. Elizabeth había entrado a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, después de un atareado día de clases. La Sala estaba vacía, ya que la mayoría se encontraba en los dormitorios, o en el Gran Comedor cenando. Bueno, no estaba tan vacía.

Porque justo en uno de los sillones, Amelia y Louis estaban en una sesión de besos apasionados que pronto pasaría a _otra_ cosa. Los libros que la chica cargaba cayeron al suelo, y eso logró que Amelia y Louis se separaran. Amelia vio a Elizabeth con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras se quitaba a Louis de encima.

-Lizzie, yo…-las palabras salían atropelladamente de la boca de Amelia, mientras intentaba encontrar una explicación.

No gritó. No cacheteo a nadie. Cuando sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, simplemente salió corriendo de la habitación. No tuvo tiempo para ver la expresión de Louis.

No supo como, pero terminó en los baños de Myrtle la Llorona. Pobre ilusa le susurró una vocecilla en la cabeza. Y era cierto. Con el paso del tiempo se había dado cuenta que muchas de las historias con finales felices no eran más que puras fantasías. Había sido muy estúpido creer que después de tantos años sin hacerle caso, Louis y ella tendrían una historia de amor perfecta. Era una tonta. Se sentía tan mal por haber creído que tan solo tenía que esperar un tiempo. Nada iba a pasar.

Sollozó. Se abrazó sus rodillas en un intento por amortiguar el dolor. Como odiaba a Louis Weasley, como odiaba a Amelia… ¡Como se odiaba a ella misma por haber sido tan inocente!

En ese momento, Elizabeth supo que Louis no era un príncipe y ella no era su princesa. De hecho, se dio cuenta de que los finales felices no existían. Se dio cuenta de que tenía que empezar a vivir la vida, la vida de realidad. Dejar de pensar que era una princesa y dejar de soñar con el príncipe ideal.

Supo que tenía que sacárselo de la cabeza. Y como buena hija de Katie y Oliver Wood decidió que lo iba a lograr.

Costará lo que costara.


End file.
